


Когда кончился мир

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Амон и Акира встретились после долгой разлуки и делают робкие шаги навстречу друг другу.





	Когда кончился мир

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после 121 главы манги «TG:Re».

Акира растеряла все слова. Они значились в длинном списке потерь где-то между семьей, призванием, будущим… Если взглянуть с этой стороны, то их утрата уже не кажется чем-то стоящим внимания.  
  
Они минуют пустынные заброшенные переходы, ведущие из тайного убежища «Козы», выбираются на поверхность, к дневному свету. Солнце режет глаза, вызывает непрошенные слезы. Жаль, нет очков. А что есть? Даже одежду и ту одолжили девушки-гули. Амон украдкой бросает на нее обеспокоенный взгляд, но так ничего и не говорит. Должно быть, тоже ищет потерянные слова.  
  
Глаза скоро привыкают к свету, и Акира невольно подставляет лицо тёплому весеннему солнцу — кажется, она не видела его целую вечность. Она все еще недостаточно твердо держится на ногах после ранения, а мысли то и дело возвращаются к отсутствующему куинке.  
  
Они добираются до знакомых многолюдных улиц. Её поражает Токио. Где-то здесь, рядом, на соседней улице происходят жестокие расправы над теми, кто попал под горячую руку, где-то истребляют гулей и людей заодно — без доказательств, без следствия, не беспокоясь о защите гражданских. А город как ни в чем не бывало живет своей жизнью, не сбившись с ритма, такой же неугомонный, бегущий по своим делам, как и всегда. Только оглядывается настороженно на странный шум за углом и ускоряет шаг. Нет ни шпионов, идущих за ними следом, ни косых подозрительных взглядов. CCG не до них, понимает она.  
  
Акира смотрит по сторонам, пока не понимает, что Токио остался прежним, — изменилась она сама. Собственные решения и поступки, Такизава, не отходивший от нее много дней, Киришима и Фуегучи, дети-гули изменили ее. Что-то в ней надломилось, пошло трещинами, осыпалось, как старая штукатурка, а взамен пришло новое, непонятное. Оно саднит, беспокоит, вызывает тревогу.  
  
Она смотрит на Амона — видит ли он то же, что она теперь? Или что-то иное?  
  
Мы всегда лучше понимали друг друга без слов, думает Акира. Вот как сейчас.  
  
Первая их встреча в новой жизни была странной и в то же время совершенно обыденной. «Давно не виделись», — сказал он и посмотрел смущенно, передавая ей Марис Стеллу. Они так и уставились друг на друга — бывшие напарники, оказавшиеся в роли предателей — и не могли понять, кто перед ними: вновь обретенный друг или еще одна потеря.  
  
Их окружают стены катакомб, за которыми полно гулей. Гулей, не желающих им зла… На руках у Акиры отощавшая Марис Стелла, впившаяся в неё со всей кошачьей дури, будто бы её сейчас вырвут из рук хозяйки, и она снова останется одна. Взгляд Амона такой непривычно потерянный, беспомощный. Это выбивает из колеи, но вместе с тем непонятным образом вселяет надежду.  
  
Чемодан, кошка, весеннее солнце и высокий мужчина в одежде с чужого плеча, как у неё самой, — вот и все, что есть у неё теперь. Много это или мало? Акира никак не может найти ответ.  
  
***  
  
В тесной квартире на третьем этаже, куда он привел ее, находиться вдвоем становится вдруг невыносимо. Словно их слишком много для замкнутого пространства. Акире кажется, что воздух здесь стремительно заканчивается, что еще немного — и она потеряет сознание. Голова идет кругом. Она должна найти слова, иначе не выдержит больше ни минуты.  
  
— Я хотела… — начинает она, и мысли разлетаются стаей вспугнутых птиц.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Хочу рассказать тебе кое-что.  
  
Так слово за словом она собирает рваные сбивчивые фразы, будто отыскивая их на ощупь в темноте, чтобы рассказать бывшему напарнику, как прожила последние три года после того, как за один день потеряла двух самых близких, как оказалось, людей. До того дня она и сама не понимала что они значили для нее. Как осталась наедине с собой, как увидела внутри лишь хлопья пепла, оседающего серым ковром на голую пустую равнину, бесприютную и безнадежную. Как запретила себе смотреть туда вновь, запретила чувствовать и просто шла дальше, потому что не знала, как снова научиться желать. Она словно вырезает это признание ножом из своего тела. Знает, что если промолчит, то погребенные в ней слова станут ядом и отравят ее изнутри. Она рассекает себя и выставляет бесстыдно напоказ эту боль. Чтобы он знал, почему она была зла на него, почему не хотела слышать пустых извинений.  
  
На мгновение что-то загорается в глазах Амона, будто он хочет возразить, оправдаться, но искра тут же гаснет. Глаза становятся жесткими. Стальными. Такими они не бывали прежде, таким она не знала его никогда. Амон как-то нелепо дергает рукой, но обрывает движение. Отворачивается, сложив на груди руки. Смотрит как тучи медленно наползают на светлое небо. Ни слова, ни взгляда. Ничего больше.  
  
Акира готова к чему угодно, но не к этому. Ей хочется закричать, обругать его последними словами, ударить. Но больше всего — разбить что-то громко, с кучей осколков, выйти отсюда и никогда не возвращаться, идти не разбирая дороги, пока сердце не перестанет биться. Она напоминает себе с отвращением, что не умрет, что ей придется жить дальше, тащить себя через опостылевшую пустошь, вдыхая неотступный запах гари. Нет, ничего хуже этого представить нельзя. И она застывает, глядя в широкую спину Амона, лишенная голоса, дыхания, выпуская из рук последние нити своей жизни.  
  
Они так и стоят, словно немые изваяния, глядящие в пустоту. Время становится вязким, как смола, тягучим, неподвижным. Где-то невидимые часы тикают неестественно громко и так медленно, что Акире кажется, что она втаскивает в гору камень, чтобы сдвинуть секундную стрелку на единственное деление. Перед глазами мечется красное. Надо прекратить это, вырваться, сбежать. Она уже готова бросить в спину Амону что-то злое, чтобы задеть как можно больнее, чтобы он вышел из себя, возненавидел… но сказал хоть что-то.  
  
Она не знает, что сейчас слетит с ее губ, но уже видит, как слова достигают цели и тогда… Она замечает, как поднимаются и опускаются плечи Амона от судорожного выдоха, пальцы стиснуты в кулак с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. Акира делает шаг вперед и, повинуясь порыву, обнимает его за талию, утыкаясь лбом в спину.  
  
_«Неужели я опять не поняла чего-то?»_  
  
Амон не дает ей ответить на собственный вопрос, он оборачивается резко, подхватывает ее на руки и прижимает к себе так крепко, что, кажется, сейчас затрещат кости. Прячет лицо на ее плече. Акира высвобождает руку из почти удушающих объятий, гладит его по голове успокаивающе.  
  
Потом они сидят на кровати, сжав друг друга так же крепко до боли, не смея выпустить один другого ни на секунду, страшась сказать лишнее слово. А в голове бьется, как пойманная бабочка о стекло, осознание: _«Ему больно, больно, как и мне. А еще страшно. Что я оттолкну его, отвергну, стану презирать»._ Это открытие заставляет вдохнуть резко, громко. Акира выскальзывает из рук Амона, чтобы обнять ладонями его лицо, повернуть к себе, не позволяя уклониться. Теперь она видит это в его глазах и собирает затерянные, разрозненные слова, соединяя их в осмысленные фразы.  
  
— Я не могу тебя ненавидеть. Что бы ни было. Я не уйду. Обещаю. — Ее сердце ухает куда-то вниз, Акире тоже делается страшно. Но бояться поздно: слово произнесено, а решение принято. — Расскажи мне все.  
  
Амон прикрывает глаза, вдыхает несколько раз судорожно и рвано и отвечает таким пустым безликим голосом, что она едва узнает его:  
  
— Не надо, прошу тебя. Не заставляй меня.  
  
Акира чувствует, будто внутри звенит отголосок его боли. Она снова прижимает к себе тяжелую голову, шепчет «хорошо, хорошо» и качает, будто ребенка.  
  
— Я подожду.  
  
_«Я не отступлюсь, ты расскажешь мне все»._  
  
За окном становится темно, когда они наконец решаются выпустить друг друга из объятий.  
  
Где-то далеко машины несутся по влажному асфальту, капли дождя бьют в ограждение балкона, мигают цветные огни вывесок, расплываясь во влажном воздухе.  
  
Они медленно, бережно раздевают друг друга, будто разворачивают упаковку хрупкого артефакта, не имеющего цены. Едва задевают кожу, вздрагивают от случайных прикосновений, заглядывают опасливо друг другу в глаза — не испортили ли ненароком чего? Дотрагиваются нежно, целуют плечи невесомо, словно боятся спугнуть присевшую на руку бабочку. Потом вытягиваются на кровати, чуть дрожа от вечерней прохлады и собственной открытости друг пред другом. Акира приникает к коже Амона, прижимается к его волнующе обнаженному телу, привыкая к неслыханной близости. Амон никак не решается коснуться ее кожи, и она сама кладет его ладонь на свое плечо, направляет вниз по спине, к талии. И не отпускает, держит его взгляд своим, говорит без слов: «Я хочу этого».  
  
Потом они просто лежат, обнявшись, еще не готовые к большему, слушают дыхание друг друга, пробуют на вкус знакомые и почти забытые запахи.  
  
— Когда мама умерла, папа… Я видела как он страдает, эта боль еще долго не покидала его. Он пытался скрывать ее от меня, но я все замечала. И несмотря на это, он старался любить меня за двоих — научился заплетать мне волосы, ходил в школу и в женские магазины, говорил со мной на неловкие темы — лишь бы я не чувствовала себя обделенной. — Каким-то образом Акира понимает, что эта тема объединяет их, а не разделяет, что, говоря о Курео, они словно бы снова становятся ближе, снова слышат шелест бумаг в офисе ССГ, улавливают тихий оклик от соседнего стола.  
  
Они разговаривают до самого утра, пока Акира не замечает, что Амон наконец задремал. К ней сон так и не приходит. Она пытается обдумать все, что произошло с ними за последнее время, и усмехается про себя. Следователи по гулям, опытные бойцы, прошедшие не одно смертельное сражение, сейчас они не лучше заплутавших в лесу детей, которые цепляются друг за друга, но так и не знают, как им быть и куда теперь идти. Их настоящее туманно и зыбко, будущее скрывается в непроглядной темной хмари, где не видно ни единого просвета. И только в прошлом остается твердая почва под ногами. Тогда они знали точно, кто они и куда ведет их путь. Теперь, после того как основы мира пошатнулись, они не знают ничего. И кто теперь обернется другом, а кто врагом — не разберешь. Даже отражение из зеркала смотрит с подозрением и опаской.  
  
***  
  
Утро пасмурное. В окно льется больной белый свет. Встают медленно и нехотя. Просто потому что надо вставать. Тихо. Так много непроизнесенных признаний, откровений нависают над ними тяжелым грозовым облаком, готовым вот-вот пролиться дождем.  
  
Амон открывает маленькую встроенную кухню, включает электрический чайник. Акира следит за его движениями, стоя у окна, и пытается угадать, что изменилось в ее бывшем напарнике. Что изменилось, кроме взгляда.  
  
— Покажи мне кагуне, — произносит она неожиданно для себя самой.  
  
Его глаза стекленеют, он весь подбирается, уходит в себя, будто улитка прячется в раковину.  
  
— Зачем это тебе? — настороженно спрашивает.  
  
Акира хочет бросить что-то язвительное, но сдерживается изо всех сил. Это должно быть непросто.  
  
Амон со вздохом опускается на кровать, отводит взгляд. Шумно клокочет вода в закипающем чайнике, потом все смолкает.  
  
Она никогда не думала о том, каково быть на _той_ стороне. Она видела только бешеного зверя, врага. Но как быть теперь? Кролик и ее подружка Фуегучи еще могли бы прикинуться теми, кем не были на самом деле, но только не Амон Котаро.  
  
Она забирается на кровать и встает на колени за его спиной, обнимает за плечи.  
  
— Я хочу понять, — выдыхает она ему в затылок, зарываясь в волосы, и проводит ладонью по правой руке с узлом темных змеистых линий, проступающих под кожей, прижимает свою руку к его по всей длине, будто соединяет, сливает их воедино. — Хочу почувствовать, каково это. Ты знаешь, что значит терять семью, ты можешь понять, что было у меня внутри.  
  
_«Черт, черт, что я несу!»_  
  
Она целует его обнаженное плечо в виде извинения.  
  
— Прости, — шепчет еле слышно, — я тоже хочу узнать твою боль. Покажи мне.  
  
Амон опускает голову. Акира знает, что его глаза сейчас закрыты, что он решается. Она молчит, прижавшись к его спине и делясь теплом, будто говорит: «Я рядом».  
  
Она думает о том, как странно, несправедливо все изменилось за эти годы. Раньше ее напарник готов был протянуть ей руку прежде, чем она попросит об этом, а теперь… Амон словно отгораживается от нее, смотрит холодным, отрешенным взглядом. Это ранит сильнее, чем она могла подумать. Будто она хранила что-то дорогое в надежном месте и вдруг узнала, что ключ больше не подходит к замку и сокровище потеряно для нее навсегда.  
  
Он все-таки решается, поднимает руку, и Акира чувствует, как та каменеет, наливается силой, которая течет по невидимым каналам к ладони. «Не думай о гулях и людях, только о том, что происходит сейчас», — напоминает она себе. А процесс завораживает, она ощущает всю мощь даже сквозь его и свою кожу — по телу бегут мурашки. В руке Амона формируется длинное древко, почти мгновенно обрастает плотью, прочной, как металл, и живой, пульсирующей в такт биению его сердца. Вокруг руки обвиваются темные ленты, достигают плеча. Дыхание перехватывает — ни один куинке не сравнится в красоте и силе с этим живым оружием. Кагуне дотягивается до противоположной стены, а легкие стальные ленты вьются в воздухе, когда Амон выдыхает тяжело и тут же сворачивает смертельно-прекрасное порождение своего тела обратно.  
  
— Все увидела? — произносит чужим, незнакомым голосом. Будто уверен: она сейчас оденется и выйдет прочь, не говоря ни слова. Амон роняет голову на ладони, его сердце колотится слишком громко.  
  
Акира сползает на пол прямо перед ним, настойчиво отводит его руки от лица, смотрит, как догорает какуган в правом глазу. Амон дергается — хочет спрятать от нее свой позор, но она не позволяет. Акиру будто саму насквозь пронзают остро наточенным клинком, но она не отводит взгляда.  
  
_«Ты все тот же Амон Котаро, остальное неважно»._  
  
Она правда думает так? Или убеждает себя? Пальцы сами тянутся к темным каналам, что разрастаются от страшного гульего глаза. Она бессознательно хочет стереть эти чужеродные следы. Кажется, Амон читает эмоции на ее лице, как открытую книгу, — столько горечи в его взгляде сейчас.  
  
— Акира…  
  
Она дотрагивается до его губ:  
  
— Не говори ничего.  
  
Потом целует медленно, касаясь скорее дыханием, чем кожей, чтобы ощутить дистанцию между ними и тут же преодолеть ее, обнять застывшие губы своими, смять их жадно.  
  
_«Люблю тебя любым, каким угодно. Верь мне»._  
  
— Акира, я…  
  
— Ты обещал быть со мной, помнишь? — почему она вновь прерывает его, неужели боится того, что он скажет?  
  
— Я не хотел этого, Акира. Стать _этим._  
  
— Я знаю, знаю.  
  
Она целует его лицо, горячо, еле сдерживая слезы.  
  
— Главное, что ты жив. Не смей исчезать больше. Не смей бросать меня.  
  
— Я не уйду, пока ты не захочешь.  
  
Чайник давно закипел и успел остыть. За окном солнечно, ветер тревожит деревья, донося запах свежей листвы и терпкий солоноватый вкус моря.  
  
Мужчина и женщина сидят рядом, чувствуя тепло кожи друг друга. Между ними словно натянута тонкая трепещущая нить, как легкий подвесной мост, дорога от души к душе. Пока она едва заметна, но оттого невероятно ценна. И они замирают, боясь словом или жестом нарушить эту связь.  
  
Ветер качает цветы акации за окном. Весна обещает быть теплой.


End file.
